Rock MePhan
by runningoutofthyme
Summary: In a world where the name of one's soulmate appears on their wrist, Dan is a famous singer and Phil is just a fan's brother. Phan One-Shot


Dan wipes a slightly damp curl off of his sweat soaked forehead, smiling out at the huge crowd. It's his third world tour and he still can't believe how many people come out to see him perform. He grins down at his wrist, knowing that in a matter of minutes, a name could appear there, and change his life forever. When the clock hits midnight on the night of his birthday, his soulmate's name is going to show up (hopefully), he just hopes that he can meet them as soon as possible.

Daniel James Howell is about to turn 25, on one's 25th birthday, their destined life partner reveals themselves in the form of a tattoo on one's wrist, unless the other partner is younger, it shows up only once the youngest turns 25, Dan has a feeling that he is in fact the younger one in the soon-to-be relationship (or at least he hopes). Dan holds the microphone back up to his face, "Alright, one last song for tonight," He says, the answers varying from sad to excited. Dan just grins stepping forwards to slip the mic into the stand, grabbing on to it, he leans forward to start the song.

 _Everybody loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk_

 _To the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you_

 _'Cause you feel like home_

 _You're like a dream come true_

 _But if by chance you're here alone_

 _Can I have a moment_

 _Before I go?_

 _'Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

Dan starts to feel a slight tingle dancing across his arm, he smiles and continues the song, his excitement growing more restless with every second.

 _You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young  
Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

 _I was so scared to face my fears  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me  
You still look like a movie  
You still sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young  
Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _It's hard to admit that  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?_

 _It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

 _My God this reminds me of when we were young_

Dan finishes to a roaring audience, unshed tears in his eyes, bidding the audience a goodnight and a safe journey home, he walks off stage. As he is walking into the VIP room, he remembers, he quickly yanks up the sleeve of his shirt looking down at the name, reading it out loud, "Phillip Michael Lester," he reads out loud, not expecting the deep voice that responds to the name, "Yes?"

Dan looks up at the pale face, framed with dark raven hair and confusion taking over his features. I hold out my arm and he reads the name, before almost ripping his shirt open to read the name that would've just appeared on the pale skin of his wrist. Right where it should be is the name Daniel James Howell in black italic cursive.

Dan meets the Phil's eyes, his deep brown eyes looking into the blue-green eyes of his soulmate. Sudden realisation hits Dan, as he leaps forward, placing his hands on either side of the man's head and connecting their lips together. He feels like a firework and tingles are running up and down his skin, Phil wraps his arms around his back, somehow managing to pull him even closer, after ten amazing bliss filled seconds, Dan pulls back when he hears a gasp. He clears his throat and blushes a bright red as he looks between Phil and the boy, they seem to know each other.

"Phil! I can't believe you, you lucky piece of shit!" Exclaims the young man in front of them, Phil laughs nervously before turning to Dan and just staring. Dan clears his throat once again, "I have to go to meet and greet," He says, Phil nods, "Yeah us too, my brother here really likes your music so I took him as a birthday present, and now I understand why he likes you so much," Phil says grinning up at him. Dan blushes and shrugs, saying a quiet thank you.

Later that night…

Dan sighs, looking at the clock, seeing that it's almost two in the morning. He walks up to Phil, who has been waiting in Dan's dressing room while Dan said his final goodbyes. The dark haired man grins as he walks towards him. Dan takes a seat next to him on the cushy sofa, nuzzling his head into the other boy's shoulder, "So sleepy…" He mumbles. Phil chuckles and let's him cuddle closer, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sudden silence gives Phil time to think, he wonders what the future holds. He knows that Dan is not even close to being done his world tour yet, and he wonders if Dan will want to bring him along. Even though they just met, Phil feels so connected to him, which makes sense, seeing as they are soulmates. Phil feels his eyelids growing heavy, as he sinks into a deep slumber, resting his head on the young brunette's.

The next morning…

Dan wakes up, momentarily confused as he feels the warm presence next to him. Then he remembers, and turns his head to grin at his soulmate. Phil smiles back, his smile positively blinding Dan. "Phil," He says tentatively, drawing the older man's attention to him, "How about we go to breakfast and you can tell me about yourself?" Dan suggests, Phil agreeing quickly as the couple makes their way to breakfast. Once seated, with pastries and coffees in both of their hand, Dan looks at Phil expectantly. Phil sets his coffee down, "Um let's see, I am 29 as of January, I make YouTube videos for a living-" He is quickly interrupted by Dan, "Wait AmazingPhil?" Phil nods, "Oh my god! I loved your videos back in 2008-2009 when you first started making them! I was so sad when I got to busy to watch them!" Dan says excitedly, Phil giggles, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, "I guess it really was meant to be," Phil says, and Dan flashes him a look of adoration.

"So do you want to, I mean if you can, maybe come with me for the rest of the tour?" Phil nods before Dan even finishes his sentence, "I actually have all my stuff with my brother's car, because I wasn't sure how long I would be staying here, I just had a funny feeling," Dan grins, "Perfect, well our day starts now, I have rehearsal now," Phil follows Dan out to the stage, Dan does about 20 minutes of vocal exercises before starting with his opening song.

 _I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_

 _You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

 _Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street_

 _You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

 _Someone like you_

 _Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

 _I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

 _I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see_

The last lingering notes stop, Phil's eyes never leaving Dan's. God he loves that song, and soon enough the young man singing it. Phil watches Dan practice his set, noticing slight variations from last nights song. As soon as Dan finishes the whole performance, Phil hops up to where he is standing, kissing him firmly and thoroughly.

They pull apart, leaving both boys breathless. "You really liked my performance eh?"

 **A/N Hey I am back, I hope you guys enjoyed this little One Shot! I am working on a new Drarry fic but I don't know when I'll post it, probably late August/early September. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
